Family Friction
by Hogwartgamesdawn
Summary: Gryffindors and Slytherins were never ment to be, so how did Lily capture the heart of Scorpius? From family's who hate each other and as one declares war one the other. Hogwarts becomes a place of hate, chaos, confusion and love?
1. Sorting and Slytherins

**Dear Readers,**  
><strong>If you have read the original Family Friction I am terribly sorry to say that I will not be writing that anymore<strong>  
><strong>I have decided to give it a total makeover.<strong>

**Me.**

* * *

><p>I step out of the boats and slowly walk towards the school; I breathe and step into the entrance hall. We are stopped by Professor Hartly who walks through another set of doors leaving us alone, waiting on the stairs.<p>

"Well is this the lot I have to put up with this year?" drawls an unpleasant voice, I groan my shoulders sagging I know that voice.

"What are you groaning at?" Asks the voice, the owner of which has just entered my vision.

"Oh, nothing Malfoy." I tell him, twisting the last name. He looks taken aback at my knowledge of his last name.

"You think my last names funny do you? Well no need to ask yours, red hair and not the slightest bit nervous. You must be a Weasley." He sneers at me.

"Wrong, it's actually Potter." I tell him, before he can respond Professor Hartly walks back and we enter the Great Hall and walk towards the front of the hall.

Professor McGonagall welcomes back everyone and greets everybody new, and then the Sorting hat begins to sing. But my attention is on the Gryffindor table looking for my family, they are very easy to spot because they're all sitting together. I turn my attention to the front as the sorting begins.

"Malfoy, Baccus," Calls Professor Hartly. He walks out and slowly makes his way to the front, the hat barely touches his head when it yells, "SLYTHERIN!" He walk off towards the cheering table. 'Kingston, Nicola' became a "HUFFLEPUFF!" and 'Lovell, Daniel' became another 'SLYTHERIN!"

"Lily Potter." Calls the professor and I make my way up to the hat.

_'Another Potter ey, hmm tricky good qualities for all the house, Especially Slytherin'_. I shudder at the thought of it. _'I'll trust you judgement Mr.?'_ I say in my mind, _'Percival, I know.'_ "Better be GRYFFINDOR!" I run off thanking the hat and take a seat between James and Fred.

"Why were you up there so long?" Ask Fred, poking my nose. I smack his hand away.

"The hat wanted to put me into Slytherin," I say, smirking at their faces. All of a sudden the plates fill with food.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. This is heaps of food." I tell James.

"Yeah, I'd never lie to you Lils." He tells me. Fred sighs and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Aww, what's wrong Freddie?" I ask him patting his cheek with my free hand.

"Just thinking of all the trouble we're going to get in this year, it's enough to make anybody giddy." He says and I can feel him smiling of my shoulder.

"Oi Fred, careful you're talking to the evil little sister." Mutters James leaning behind me and pinching Fred in the arm.

"Don't worry boys, I'll give you a week head start before I show you how it's really done." I say smirking at the both of them. Fred removes his head from my shoulder as dinner turns to dessert on the plates in front of us.

"Damn it." Mutter James.

"Hey that's unfair, you spent like the entire school year working with my dad!" Says Fred eyes going wide with shock.

"Yeah, and he taught me so much." I tell them clutching my heart.

"You might even give Roxy and run for her money." Says Albus from across the table.

"Hey Al, but no I would blow Roxy's socks off." I say smiling down at him.

"Who's talking about me?" Asks the person in question from down the table.

"Lily is, she's saying how she'll blow your socks off." Tell James, I elbow him and Roxy just smiles.

"Oh Lily, honey. You're on!" She tells me her smile getting bigger.

"What this?" Asks Teddy sitting down between James and I.

"Oh nothing Teddy how's Victorie?" I ask, he blushes and I laugh.

"Lily, why must you do that?" He asks me tickling me. The dishes on the table empty and McGonagall dismisses us.

"First Years this way. Gryffindor first years this way." I hear somebody shout over the noise and clatter of the hall. I get up and walk towards the voice.

"Oh, hello Lily." My cousin Louis says.

"Hello Louis, I guess I'm following you?" I ask, he nods and leads the way. He takes us to the Grand staircases.

"This is the most direct route to the Common rooms," He tells us, "Oh and keep an eye on the stairs they like to change." He finishes as the stair case we are on moves.

"Quickly, come on follow me." He tells us and we hurry off after him down the corridor. He stops us outside of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Gillyweed." The Portrait swings open and we all step inside.

"Girls dorms are up the stairs to your left, boys same on your right. Your things have already been brought up. Off you go." He says dismissing us and he walks over to the couches where the rest of the family is sitting with me following him.

"Lily!" Squeals Heidi. She jumps up and grabs me into a hug.

"Calm down Heidi," Says Max, her twin.

"Hey guys." I say sitting down with them.

"Hey Lily." Is the reply I get back. I feel two hands cover me eyes.

"Guess who?" Asks the mystery person.

"Umm lemme guess, Luke?" I ask and my eyes are uncovered. I turn around and hug the eldest in your group.

"How do you do that?" He asks, ruffling my hair.

"My secret." And he joins the group.

"So what are we going to do about the Slytherins?" Ask Molly.

"Yeah, they got another Malfoy today, what was his name?" Says Ambrose.

"Baccus." I say and all heads swivel towards me. I smile and let out a hesitant laugh.

"You met him?" Ask Luke.

"Yeah, while we were waiting for Professor Hartly." I tell them.

"Lily you're going to have to watch out for him, along with the rest of the snakes." Says Max.

"Yeah I know." I say and lean me head onto his shoulder. I slowly drift off to sleep on his shoulder while the rest of them continue to talk.

* * *

><p>"Oi Lily, wake up!" Says somebody saking my shoulder voilently.<p>

"Whaaa?" I mumble and tumble off the couch. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and look up to see Max grinning down at me.

"Go get changed and so we can head down to Breakfast. Don't worry I'll wait for you." He reassures me and I smile and run up to my Dorm and quickly get changed. I rush back down to the Common room and see most of the family sitting there waiting.

"Are you guys waiting for me?" I ask as they begin to stand.

"Yeah, and James who needed to go to the toilet." Says Molly over my shoulder.

"It's crazy how many times a day that kid needs to pee." Says Heidi as James makes his way down the stairs.

"Sorry for keeping you, but I..." He begins

"Needed to go to the toilet." Says the rest of us and we laugh heading out of the Common room and towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the newly redone version of Family Friction.<strong>  
><strong>Once again I am terribly sorry to all those who enjoyed the old story.<strong>  
><strong>Please review and tell me if I made the right decision.<strong>


	2. Hoops and Tapestries

**Thought I would update. so here it is.**

* * *

><p>We all enter the Great Hall and take our place at the Gryffindor table. Everybody gives us a wide berth and I send Rose and questioning look.<p>

"People just don't want to get on the bad side of us." She whispers to me as we sit down.

"Why, what would you guys do?" I ask, using you instead of we because I'm not going to be involved with anything just yet.

"You do realise James and Fred have the biggest reputations in the school, nobody wants to be on the bad side of them." She explains and I nod my head finally catching on.

After breakfast we make our way outside and we all sit down and exchange stories about our holidays and gossip that they've heard. Seriously our family are the biggest gossipers EVER.

"Oh no, here come trouble." Says Molly and she points over to the incoming band of Slytherins, Lead by none other than Leon Malfoy. We remain seated but everybody tenses and looks up at them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the family with breeding problems." He says and the rest of the pack snickers at the comment.

"That's not even funny." I whisper to Hugo, who's sitting next to me. He nods but doesn't take his eyes off the group.

"What was that?" Leon asks, turning his attention to me.

"Oh nothing." I tell him not twitching under his glare.

"No, do tell." He says leaning forward and pulling me up. "I'm sure we'd all like to hear it." He continues, I try to pull myself out of his grip but it tightens and I gasp from the pain. Luke pulls out his wand and the others do the same, both sides holding out their wands.

"Looky here guys, something that makes these Gryffindor freaks tick." He says smiling down at me; he walks back to his group pulling me along with him. He doesn't stop until we are safely within his group when he pulls out his wand.

"Let her go Leon." Says Luke as my family stands.

"No, I think is time we taught these stupid Gryffindor's that we mean business." Says Baccus, stepping forwards to join us in the middle.

"Stupify!" Shout Max, taking out Baccus and then the world around me erupts with spells. Somebody passes Leon a broom and he pulls me up onto the broom with him and we take off. I wrap my hands around his waist, so I don't fall off. A spell flies past my ear as we fly off away from the chaos. A few minutes later we slow down to a hover over the Quidditch hoops and I feel Leon pull my arms off from around him and he pushes me off the broom. I grab onto the hoop and swing myself into the sitting position on the hole.

"Are going to leave me here?" I ask him, and by the look on his face I know the answers yes.

"Have fun, Silencio." He casts and I scream in frustration but no noise comes out. He sends a silent cutting curse my way and I feel it slice through my arm and he rides off.

I sit in the ring for hours, my eyes dry from all the tears I've shed and then I remember my wand. _Idiot how could I have forgotten. Carefully_ I reach into my pocket with my good arm and grab it out. I shoot red sparks into the air and sit there trying to remember how to get my voice back.

"Lily!" Shouts somebody and I look down to see Fred standing at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch. He runs over and stares up at me.

"Accio Broom." He says and his broom came flying out of the shed. He jumps on it and fly's but and grabs my outstretch arm, thankfully my good arm.

"We've been looking for you for hours." He tells me as he sends his broom back to the shed. I nod and point to my throat.

"What wrong?" He asks, I try to say _my voice_ but no noise comes out, he finally gets what I'm trying to say and mutters the counter curse.

"Thank you Fred." I tell him and I engulf him in a hug, he chuckle and hugs me back.

"Lily, what happened to your arm?" He asks pulling out of the hug and grabbing my arm.

"Leon hit it with a cutting curse." I say wincing as he touches it.

"I'll take you to the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey will clean you right up." He says wrapping his arm around to my shoulder we make our way up to the castle.

"Oi Fred, stop hugging your girlfriend, where trying to find… Oh hello Lily." Says Dominique. Fred and I share smirks and she blushes.

"Well if you'll excuse me Dom, I've got to take my _girlfriend_ to the Hospital wing." He says, Dominique frowns and her eyes spot the blood on my arm.

"Oh Lily, don't bother with the hospital wing. I can fix her up here." She says pulling out her wand. I give over my arm and she mutters a few spells under her breath and my arm instantly feels better.

"That's Dom." I say and wonder off towards the Common room.

"Wait where are you going?" Fred asks, running after me.

"To tell the others I'm alright." I say before walking off again this he leaves me be and walks off in the other direction. I pass the Great Hall and see a large group of Slytherins just inside the door, I turn and quickly walk off in the other direction but I am spotted.

"Oi guys, there's the midget." I hear someone shout and I here running footsteps. I quickly turn a corner and duck behind a tapestry and into the passage hidden there. I hold me breath and wait for them to past but I hear them begin to talk on the other side.

I sit down and prepare to slug it out when I hear commotion on the other side of the door, curses are muttered and the large group walks off.

"Why are you hiding behind a tapestry?" Ask a voice from the other side. I get up and walk out. And bump right into another bloody Slytherin.

I stumble back almost falling over but he grabs me and stops me from falling. He holds me for a moment and I just stare into his eyes. There a beautiful blue. Wait- I shake the very thought of finding him attractive and pull myself from his grasp.

"Thanks for catching me." I tell him, walk off in the other direction.

"Hey wait, I didn't even catch your name?" He asks me, shocked that he would care I stop and turn around.

"Lily Potter." I tell him, his facial expression looks a bit taken aback.

"What's yours?" I ask him.

"Err, Percy Butcher." He tells me.

"So, what where you doing behind the tapestry back there?" He asks me quickly changing the subject.

"I was hiding from the big group of Slytherins, the ones that follow Leon and Baccus bloody Malfoy." I tell him and he looks oddly sad.

"Why were you hiding?" He asks me.

"Last time I ran into them, I was stuck up onto of the Quidditch goals for hours. So I'm not very keen on doing that again." I tell him. I hear footsteps and Percy obviously heard them too because we both look up and see a large portion of the Potter/Weasley clan standing there. I hear more footsteps and I turn to see the group of Slytherins coming down the opposite side of the corridor. Everybody pauses looking from Percy and me in the middle to the group opposite to them.

"Lily, come here right now." Says James his voice straining to remain calm.

I look at his and shake my head. "Why?" I ask him, and he stares back in shock.

"Why, because your standing next to a bloody Slytherin. That's why." Says Victorie, coming to stand in front of the group.

"There nothing wrong with him." I tell her and I can hear Percy having the same conversation with the groups of Slytherins.

"Nothing wrong with him. Lily he is a bloody Malfoy." She tells me. I step away from Percy in shock and then I see the resemblances between him and Leon and Baccus.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Percy Batcher." He says.

"No, you said your name was Percy B_u_tcher. What's your name!?" I ask again my voice rising in frustrations.

"His name is Scorpius Malfoy," Comes a voice from the Slytherin group. I turn and look Baccus in the eye and see no sign of lies there.

"And here I thought you were different." I tell Scorpius pushing away from him and running towards James who had his arms outstretched. I run into them hugging him with all my might.

"Next time you send a spy try sending someone not so pathetic." Leon says.

"We didn't send anybody to spy on you," Victorie bites back.

"This mean War, you bloody prats." Leon says and they begin to walk away. "Come on Scorpius." He says and I see under James arm Scorpius giving me and sorry look before he turns around and follows the group of Slytherins away.

"Come on, Luke needs to hear about this." Says Victorie and she leads the rest of us away. Rose and Molly and comforting me by whispering nasty things about the Slytherins but none of this really helps.

* * *

><p><strong>So heres another chapter done and dusted. I really need people <strong>  
><strong>to tell me if scrapping the old story was a good idea or not.<strong>


	3. Hatred and Malfoys

**Sorry it took a while to update but here it is.**

* * *

><p>Walking back to the Common room with Rose and Molly beside me was the most antagonising thing I have ever had to do. I could feel the glares they were sending me as I walked through the Portrait hole in front of them.<p>

"Luke they've done it. They have declared war." Victoire tells him as we walk over towards the fireplace.

"Damn it, never actually thought they would do it." Mutters Luke, his eyes full of worry.

"What does this mean for Hugo?" Ask Rose, her eyes full of concern. "Oh and Lily too." She rushes in sending me a glare.

"Oh drop the act Rose. I know you don't like me," I tell her, "Same with you Molly." I finish turning looking at her to.

"Fine, but with the war coming..." Rose starts.

"We can have a mutual agreement." I finish and she nods. Turning back to Luke who was watching our little exchange like the rest of the group.

"Err, where was I?" He asks, scratching his head.

"Well the Slytherins have declared war and we need a strategy so we don't all end up in the hospital wing." Says Teddy giving Rose and I a strange look.

"Yes, I think if we all learn a few basic spells we should be good, like..?" He trails off wanting one of us to answer.

_"Expelliarmus_." Mutters Hugo and the wand that Luke had been twirling around in his hand flew out of his grasp and into Hugo's hand.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Asks Rose as Hugo chucks Luke's wand back to him.

"Lily and I were practicing when we were at Uncle Georges." He replies, flipping off Rose and turning back to Luke sending me a wink in the process.

"What else." Luke says looking at me this time.

"Well there _Stupefy_," I cast point my wand at Molly who is stunned instantly. Rose glares at me and revives her stunned friend who glares at me too. "and." _Levicorpus_ pointing my wand at Rose she is lifted into the air by her feet screaming.

"LILY, STOP THIS YOU STUPID BRAT!" She screams at me, Molly looks at me with wide eyes full of hate as James mutters the counter curse setting Rose back down on the ground.

"How could I have done that? I'm a first year, I haven't learnt non-verbal spells yet." I say to her my eyes full of innocence. Both Hugo and I knew it was me, because during the times we spent practicing I had made it my goal to learn how to non-verbally cast that spell.

"Rose shut up, Lily don't tease." Dominique tells us giving me an accusing look. "So we have Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Levicorpus and I think a Confundus spell for us older students wouldn't go astray." She concludes looking around the group for any sign of disagreement. She finds none and rises saying she is tired and goes up to the Dormitories for bed.

James and Albus pull me aside as the group begins to disperse.

"Did you cast it?" James asks.

"Cast what?" I ask making my eyes go wide with innocence.

"Levicorpus, did you cast Levicorpus on Rose?" Asks Albus frowning at me as I nod.

"How? Non-verbal spells is well above first year magic." He asks his frown deepening.

"I practiced a fair amount over school year last year. More than you two can imagine." I tell them looking over their shoulders to where Rose and Molly are glaring at me.

"Any who, I'm going to bed so see you in the morning?" I ask walking over to the bottom of the girls Dormitories, they nod their heads before making their ways over to the boy's stairs. I head up and the moment my head hits the pillow I fall to sleep dreaming about Rose chasing me while Molly throws tomatoes at us laughing with the boy I met today.

Scorpius.

* * *

><p>The school over the next few weeks was strangely quiet, classes were simple and the corridors weren't a place of war. It was the calm before the storm. Luke and Victoire spent all their spare time researching spells and charms that will help us.<p>

"It's the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match." I realise during a study session with Hugo.

"What?" He asks looking up from his Transfiguration essay.

"That's when they'll strike." I say putting down my quill.

"Bloody hell, your right!" He exclaims and he packs up his things and rushes out of the Library off to tell Luke most likely.

"How did you figure that out?" Comes a voice from the book shelves. I look and see Baccus walking from the shelves.

"Well it wasn't that hard." I retort glaring at him and he sits down opposite me.

"I thought none of you prats would have figured it out." He drawls.

"Well you Slytherins aren't the brightest." I reply not looking up from my transfiguration essay. _Protego _I cast in my mind.

"_Stupefy_!" He yells and his spell hits my invisible shield and rushes back to him, he ducks and it hits the bookshelf behind him.

"Alright you two GET OUT!" Shouts the Librarian and I gather my stuff and walk out of the library.

"How'd you do that!?" Exclaims Baccus as I walk down the corridor. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me against the wall. "How did you do that?" He spits at my slamming me back into the wall. I wimper in pain as he slams me again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grit back barely holding in my tears.

"You cast a Non-verbal shield charm." He says this time he throws me into the wall and its only him that keeps me standing.

"Oi, Baccus!" Shouts a voice from down the hall. "What are you doing?!" The person exclaims their footsteps getting faster.

"Go away Scorp." Baccus says turning to face his brother. I slump to the floor and sit there my back shooting with pain.

"Make me Drunkhead." Scorpius bites back push his younger brother away from me.

"I'm telling Leon!" He says turning and running down the hall towards the Dungeons.

"Get away from me." I spit at Scorpius leaning away from him.

"How are you going to get to the hospital wing then?" He asks picking me up and we walk down the hall. "Accio." He mutters and my stuff flies into his out stretched hand.

"Why are you going this?" I ask wincing in pain as he stumbles.

"Doing what?" He asks looking down at me.

"Being nice." I tell him.

"Because I don't judge people the way other Slytherins do." He tells me and I smile up at him.

"OI MALFOY!" Shouts a voice from the other end of the hall.

"What?" He asks calmly turning around.

"Where do you think – LILY?!" Says Lorcan running down the hall with Lysander by his side.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Says Lorcan pulling me by the arm. I scream in pain as I tumble to the floor.

"You idiot Lorcan, I was taking her to the hospital wing." Scorpius says gentle pulling me up.

"Here let me," Says Lysander and he gently moves to pick me up. Out of the twins he is definitely the gentler one.

"Thanks." I mutter to Scorpius and Lysander walks away to the Hospital Wing. Lorcan says some things to Scorpius but I'm too far away to hear them.

We arrive in the hospital wing and five different potions are immediately forced down my throat and I am gently laid down in one of the beds.

"Lorcan go tell the others." Lysander says thankfully Lorcan goes instead of Lysander because I prefer Lysander's company.

"So what happened Lils?" He asks rubbing the back of my hand.

"Hugo and I were talking in the Library and he rushed out to tell the others about what we discussed and Malfoy came out of the shelves and made a scene and we got kicked out of the Library and he got angry and began to slam me against the wall." I pause taking another potion from Madam King.

"I thought Scorpius was different." Says Lysander shaking his head in disbelief.

"It wasn't Scorpius it was Baccus. Scorpius stopped him and was bringing me here." Towards the end of the sentence it begins to slur.

"It wasn't Scorpius, he's different." I tell Lysander and he nods to me and my eyes flutter shut and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes open and the light is blinding. I moan as I try to sit up but hands push me back onto the bed.<p>

"Not so fast Miss Potter." Says Madam King placing another potion in my hand.

"Lil's how are you?" Asks an anxious James from my right hand side.

"Yeah just great James." I tell him sarcastically scruffying up his hair. He chuckles and Albus breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yep she's fine Madam King." He says smiling down at me.

"Yes I know, now stand back." She tells him and she pulls around the curtains around the bed so I can change. I emerge fully dressed and James and Albus lead me back to the Common room.

"Who did it?" Asks Albus.

"Yeah, Hugo didn't know and Lorcan said you didn't say." James puts in. I shake my head and keep on walking.

"Well next time check who stayed behind with me in the Hospital wing and who came and got you." I tell them laughing at their faces.

"I told Lysander while Lorcan was getting you guys. Hinkypunk." The last part was addressed to the Fat Lady who swung the Portrait hole opened.

"So who did it then?" Albus says.

"Baccus Malfoy." I spit at him walking towards the dormitories.

"Hey Girlfriend!" Shouts a voice from the couch.

"Yes Fred?" I ask turning around and wrapping my arms around his waist. He pecks me on the nose and laugh as James pulls us apart his eyes livid.

"Girlfriend?!" He exclaims looking from Fred to me and back again. Dominique bursts into giggle on the couch falling off it and onto the floor.

"Oh this is just too good!" She manages before another wave of giggles overcomes her causing James to turn towards her.

"You know about this!?" He practically screams pushing Fred to the ground.

"James calm down." Fred tries from the ground but James just storms out of the room.

"Al." I try but he can only shake his head.

"Al." Tries Fred but Albus just shakes his head.

"Albus Severus Potter you listen to me. It's a joke. Dom found Fred and I the day the Slytherins attacked us. He was taking me to the Hospital Wing and Dom said -." I look at her and she picks up where I left off.

"I said 'Oi Fred, stop hugging your girlfriend, where trying to find… Oh hello Lily.'." She says word for word.

"So that's the joke. Oh James is going to be so pissed when he finds out." Says Albus pulling Fred off the ground.

"We better go tell him." Says Fred and he and Albus disappear up to their dormitories and I go up to mine falling to sleep, even though my dorm mates were still trying to whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter done and dusted. <strong>  
><strong>Remember reviews are really welcome.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy and I will try to update soon.<strong>

**Me.**


End file.
